


I Can Do Anything

by 1L_LITTLESFANFIC



Series: The Ross Boys sexual Adventures [1]
Category: Jessie (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bisexuality, Blow Jobs, F/M, Fetish, First Time, Gay, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Incest, M/M, One Shot, Originally Posted on Nifty.org, Taboo, cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-05 11:02:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14617044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1L_LITTLESFANFIC/pseuds/1L_LITTLESFANFIC
Summary: Luke being the older and cocky brother thinks he can do anything that his little brother Rivi can do. Rivi on the other hand knows that Luke cantdo every thing what he can do. So they decided to make a bet to find out if  Luke can do anything his little brother can. What are the stakes in the betand who will lose? only one way to find out.





	I Can Do Anything

**Author's Note:**

> I DON'T own the right to the Disney show Jessie. I DON'T know anyone who works for the show in any way.

Today is Jessie's day off and she is planning on going to the mall and then to see the newest chick flick that just came out. Emma is at her friend's. Jessie was about to leave when Zuri wanted to tag along. Her plans quickly changed instead of going to see the movie she wanted to see Jessie is now seeing The Fairy Tale Princess and her Magic Unicorn Pinky 4 Going to Rainbow World. That left Ravi and Luke the only kids in the apparent. Burtturm was there too but he had a cold and even though he don't care for the kids much he still cared enough that he did not want any of them to be sick. Both boys were about to go hang at the park when it started to rain. Ravi did not mind he would just find something else to do but for Luke he was clueless.

He beat every video game and seen every movie he has. Luck could not believe he was about to ask his brother for help on what to do. Luke being Luke just barged in and saw his brother siting Indian style in just is whitey tighties with his eyes close. Luke just slammed the door behind him and made Ravi wake up from his meditation

"Put some clothes on. No one wants to see you in your underwear." 

"For your information I was meditating and it's more relaxing to do it in my underwear thank you very much. Besides my door was closed and it's just us boys here." 

"That looks easy what you were doing" 

"You think everything is easy"

"Because everything is" 

"I will give you $50 if you can do what I can do. Since you spend your money as soon as you get it. You will not have to pay me $50 but you will do what I say if you can't do it for two weeks." 

"Anything you can do I can easily do your on what do I have to do little man"

"You do know we are practically almost the same size? Since everything comes so easy to you then you won't have a problem doing what no one knows about. First you have to be completely naked to do it." 

"What that's just wrong no way I am getting naked." 

"Then I guess you don't want $50" 

Luke thought about what could this be to be naked for? So he took a deep breath and just took off his cloths. As soon as Luke was naked Ravi took off his underwear and looked at Luke's dick.

"So what do I have to do that I have to be naked for" 

"Instead of me telling you I will show you" 

With that Ravi rubbed himself to get hard and he became 4 inches. Luke never seen anything like this before and thought this is what he had to do but quickly been proven wrong when Ravi bent down and he was able to suck the head and just little bit of his dick as well. Ravi kept going until he had his dry cum. Then just took his dick out of his mouth and looked up at Luke. 

"That is what you have to do"

"All right that looks easy"

Luke sat down and started to rub his dick and it became 4 1/2. Luke bent down and tryed to suck his own dick but he just could not do it. Luke kept on trying but nothing.

"Looks like you can't do it and you say you can do anything"

"Ok ok don't rub it in what do I have to for two weeks?" 

"Since it's Saturday you will start tomorrow at 12am." 

"Fine" 

Ravi was up all night thinking things for Luke to do get back at him for all the times he made fun of him and fell for his pranks. Most of the things he came up involved sexual things. What no one knows is that he is gay and always thaught Luke was cute. He liked that he had no quit in him for Jessie. Even though they were brothers they were both where adopted. Ravi thought there might be a chance with him. He knew that Luke would not be able to suck his dick like he can. He also knew that not a lot of guys can as well. So he had more than a 50/50 chance. The only thing he did not like about his plan was Luke and him have their own bedroom. Ravi plans on fixing that just for two weeks. Soon it was day one and Ravi had to pee it was 2am and was about to head for the bathroom when a idea came to him. He quickly but quietly went to Luke's room and shook him so he can wake up. 

"What do you want I was sleeping" 

"I need to pee" 

"So why are you telling me"

"Today is Sunday and I want you to help me or I could just pee on your bed and make it look like you had peed your bed" 

"Fine just give me a minuet I need to put something on" 

"You sleep naked now? I always see you in your pajamas"

"I always sleep naked. It makes your dick get bigger I just put my pjs on when leaving my room"

"I see. Since you have to lesson to me I say stay naked and help me pee."

"No way What if our sisters see or Jessie? I am not ready for Jessie to see me like this"

"I think that game you want comes out soon. It would be sad if you could not get it becuse you did not have the money" 

"Fine" 

With that being said the naked Luke was behind Ravi on there way to the bathroom. Once there Ravi gave out the orders.

"Put the seat up then pull my bottoms and underwear down. After that lift my shirt up and get behind me and hold my dick and aim at the bowl."

Luke really wanted to get $50 and hope the two weeks go by quick. He did what Ravi told him. Luke never felt anther dick before and his own dick was a inch away from Roge's ass. Ravi loved the felling of Luke's hand on his dick. After his pee stopped he gave out more orders. "Give my dick three shakes turn me around and pull up my underwear with my bottoms. Flush the toilet put the seat down wash my hands bring me to bed and tuck me in." That is what happened and Luke kept saying to himself 'It's for $50' over and over again. Luke went back to bed and just wonders what could be next. The morning sun came up and Luke quickly got into his pjs. He quietly went out of his room to have breakfast but Ravi was already there. Ravi gave him anther order. 

"Make me breakfast"

"Pop Tarts it is then"

"No I want a real breakfast eggs bacon your sausage." 

"What was the last one?"

"I said Tourk sausage"

"Anything else?" 

"Milk" Ravi quickly recovered that slip up and now he is just waiting for his breakfast made by Luke. 

After 15 minutes Luke finished and set the plate down. The surprise thing is it looked really good and eatable. Ravi thought of anther demand and said it.

"Feed me" 

Luke sook his head and went up to Ravi and feed him. After Ravi finished eating he gave another order. "Clean up and carry me to my room" After Luke put Ravi into his room he gave out another order. 

"Dress me" 

Luke shut the door and started to undress Ravi. When Ravi became naked he thought of something else. 

"Lock the door and make me hard then make me have my dry cum"

"You want me to give you a hand job? Oh man fine you better be quick" 

Luke went to his knees and started to give Ravi the hand job with his left hand. Ravi started to moan and gave out anther order.

"Play with my balls too and when I get my dry cum you then have to wash me" 

"Fine" 

Luke moved his left hand up and down faster and faster and it did not take long for Ravi to have his dry cum and now he will be washed by Luke. 15 minutes Ravi was squeaky clean and dressed. After hours of normal ordering it was time for bed and Luke had to sleep with his brother naked but Luke was not the only one naked. Ravi wanted Luke to behind him when they sleep. When Luke was fast asleep Ravi snuggled glosser to him so his ass can be touching Luke's dick. Luke woke up with a hard on. He seen Ravi's ass was right by his dick. He slowly got out of bed. He did not want to wake up Ravi. Who knows what he want him to do next. Once Luke put on his pj bottoms on he went to open the door. That's when Ravi gave out another order. 

"Take the covers off of me and give me a hand job with your right hand this time. Then dress me for school" 

Luke went to Ravi and gave him the hand job. It took longer for Ravi to get his dry cum. As soon as Ravi was dressed he gave out normal orders until they went to school. Ravi was thinking of more ideas to do. Once school was out Ravi seen Luke coming out. Once back home Ravi and Luke was in Ravi's bedroom. Ravi locked the door and then gave out the next order. "Undress me then you do the same. Then sit on the desk chair. I will then sit on your lap wile I do my homework. Also you must hold my chest. You have to do this until my homework is done" That's what Luke did. Ravi sat right on Luke's dick and as he was doing his homework he was moving around. This made Luke hard. Ravi had another idea for next time. Ravi was now hard too. He grabbed Lucks left hand and put it onto his dick. Ravi gave out another order.

"Just hold it."

After Ravi was done with his homework he got off of Luke and gave out another order.

"Stay in the chair. Since you been doing good I want to do something for you."

With that Ravi went onto his knees and grabbed Luke's dick and gave him a hand job. This was the first time he is touching another dick and he is loving it. He so wants to suck Luke to be fucked by Luke and more. After Luke got his dry cum it was Ravi's turn. Without Ravi saying anything Luke grabbed his dick and gave him the hand job that he knows Ravi wanted. After Ravi got his dry cum they rested for a bit before dressing. Once dressed Ravi gave out normal orders like open the door give me a can of that. Soon Luke was back again naked in Ravi's room and ready for bed. The naked Ravi locked the door and went on the bed and gave out the next order.

"I am going to lay on you and we are going to rub our dicks together. You will grab my ass and rub it while we do this."

Once they had there dry cum they fell asleep. Ravi was the first one up and the first week is almost over. For the past five days Ravi have been giving and receiving hand jobs. He thought about ordering Luke to suck his dick. Luckily for him there was no school on this Friday. He quickly woke up Luke and gave out a new order of the day. 

"Suck my dick"

Luke did not hear him and looked at Ravi while he rubbed his eyes. "What did you say?" Luke asked with a tiered voice. 

"Suck my dick." 

"Why would I do that?"

"Well you did try to suck your own and I thought you want to know what a dick taste like. Oh you also want that $50 don't you?" 

Luke was thinking on was it worth it or not. As he thought if he did suck his brother's dick he might do it to him. Without saying a word he took the sheets off of him and Ravi and went towards Ravi's dick that was now a bonnier. He looked at it before putting it in his mouth. Luke did know how to suck dick. He seen it done on porn when he sees a girl did it to a guy. However he just did the typical blow job by going up and down. Ravi started to moan and grabbed Luke's hair and pushed him down to get more of his dick if there was any more to give. After the blow job the orders from Ravi where once again normal stuff. That night Luke just finished giving Ravi another blow job. 

It was 1am and Luke went into the bathroom. Once he came out he seen Jessie. He smiled at her. He seen Jessie looking down and don't know Why until he released he was naked. Jessie quickly picked him up and lead him to her room. She tossed him onto her bed and removed her night gown as well as her bra and panties. Luke quickly got a boner and Jessie looked at it and quickly started to suck away. Luke started to moan and grabbed her head to try to get more of his dick in her mouth. His eyes where closed when he had his dry cum. Once he opened up his eyes he seen that he was in Ravi's room and that Ravi was the one sucking his dick. 

The first week went by fast and Luke was glad he only had three days left. He had jacked off, humped, and sucked Ravi. He even put a marker in and out of his ass. Luke thought that was the strangest yet. However it got stranger. There was two hours until school and Luke and Ravi was in the shower. While Luke was washing Ravi's back Luke had to pee. So he decided to let loose.  
Ravi felt the pee and quickly turned around. He grabbed hold of Luke's dick and amid the pee onto his own dick. Ravi quickly got a Bonner. This gave him a idea for next time. Hours later The kids came back from school. Ravi went to grab five water bottles. He then gave out a order to Luke.

"Goin my room and wait for me naked."

Luke went into Ravi's room and got naked and just waited for Ravi to come in. Once he seen Ravi he shut and locked the door. He had done this so many times he knew what to do. Now both boys where naked. Ravi handed him a bottle of water and gave out another order.

"Drink this once you are done you drink another until you have drink every one of these bottles."

As Luke was drinking the first bottle of water Ravi took out some KY jelly he took from his mom and dad's room. He put the tube up his hole and squeezed it. He then quickly his the tube. He walked over to his desk and looked at Luke. Luke quickly sat down and got ready for Ravi to sit on him. When Ravi was about to sit down he grabbed Luke's dick and started to jack him off until he was hard. He then stick Luke's dick into his ass. Luke did not know what to think. All he knew it felt great. While Ravi was doing his homework he was fucking himself as well. Both boys stared to moan and it did not take long for them to get there dry cum. After Luke finished the five bottles of water he really had to pee. Luke told Ravi and he just smiled and he grabbed a blue tarp he was going to use for his pet Mr. Kipliy and unfitted it to put on the ground.

Ravi then went to a drawer and took out goggles. Luke did not know what Ravi was doing all he knew he had to pee real bad and Ravi won't let him. Ravi soon lay down onto the tarp and spoke. 

"Pee on me." 

Luke did not question Ravi. Instead he released his bladder and aimed his pee onto Ravi's face. Ravi quickly got a bonnier and so Luke aimed at Ravi's dick. Soon his pee stopped and they got dressed. Today is the last day of being Ravi's slave and Luke only had 2 minutes until midnight. Ravi woke up Luke. Luke soon woke up and looked at Ravi. 

"Luke there is something I need to tell you. The thing is I knew you would not be able to suck your dick. I did this bet thing because I love you and when I mean by that is I am in love with you. I am gay and I wanted to be your boyfriend. I wanted to have your body for some time now. Please don't be mad." 

"So you are gay....wow I don't know what to think at this time. I love you to Ravi but I am not in love with you. What we did was ok and little fun but I know I am not gay. I can't suck anther dick again." 

"I understand I will find someone else."

"I know you will you are a nice guy." 

"thank you so much. Are we cool?"

"We are cool." 

END

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this story


End file.
